Blame it on the Alcohol
by Mor'DuTheBronyBear
Summary: Alphonse accompanies Edward to the local club, where he hopes to wash away his feelings for his brother with alcohol. But when Al becomes a little too tipsy, things go wrong. Ed is then forced to choose between his morals and his brother. Elricest, Drunk!Al. Rated M for language very mature things, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

The lively atmosphere of the club was contagious, and the Elric brothers were not immune. Al sat at the bar, watching his brother dance with the other people on the dance floor, completely in his element. In his opinion, Edward was a much better dancer than anyone else in the crowded mass of bodies.

"Another shot, please!" Al shouted as politely as he could over the music. Roy Mustang refilled his glass, and Al knocked it back, as he had been doing all night long. The raven haired bartender gave him a worried look as he cleaned off the glass counter.

"Al, I would be careful if I were you."

Al put the glass back down, the_ chink _of glass on glass barely audible over the noise. The youngest Elric brother just grinned and said, "Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides, Brother will drive me home if things get too bad."

"Where is Edward, anyway?"

Al pointed to where Ed was currently dancing with a very pretty girl, his body pressed against hers in a highly inappropriate way, Al thought to himself. Mustang nodded. "I see him. Quite the ladies' man, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Al replied, an irrational feeling of jealousy creeping up his spine like a snake.

_Why should I care? If he wants to dance with someone else, why should I stop him?_

Someone else. Those two words didn't fit in Al's mind while thinking about Ed. Ed wasn't his, had never been his, and would never be his, so any thoughts of "someone else" were deemed silly and irrelevant. Al knew his infatuation with Edward was unnatural and sick, so it was best to drown his feelings in alcohol while he watched his brother have a good time.

Another five shots and a couple of songs later, the club was just a massive, blurred blob of movement for Al. Everything was slow, and his mind had a hard time determining things, but the one thing he could determine was that Edward was _extremely _sexy when he danced. What Al wouldn't give to press his brother's gorgeous body against the nearest wall and thrust as hard as he could into him while his brother's legs were wrapped around his waist-

Al's eyes widened and he gulped. _I better get Ed to take me home before bad things happen..._

He paid for the drinks (which was actually paying for a whole bottle of vodka) and waddled unsteadily over to Ed, making his way through the masses over to his sweaty, panting brother. Just the mere sight of Ed flushed and exhausted made Al's cock stir, but he fought his thoughts the way a mouse fights getting eaten by a lion; the fight itself was noble, but proved to be in vain.

Ed had his back to Al, so he tapped Ed on the back, making the older man jump a little and turn around. "Oh, hey, Al! Having fun?" His enthusiastic grin faded when he saw his brother's extremely drunk state.

"Need ta go home, Ed... Drank t'much..."

Ed shook his head and grabbed Al's hand. "Come on, Al, let's get you home."

As the brothers maneuvered through the throngs of people, Al's insides were fluttering pleasantly from just the small amount of brotherly contact he was receiving. His body craved more, much more, and Al had to constantly remind himself that Edward couldn't give him what he wanted, what his body craved desperately. Eventually, they made their way out of the noisy club, the cool night air a welcome change compared to the stuffy atmosphere in the building they just exited. They got into the car and drove home, Al avoiding making eye contact with Ed as much as possible.

It was so late that there were almost no lights on in the other apartments' windows, except for the one that Ed had left on. Ed led the way up the stairs, keeping a firm grip on Al's hand once again. Every so often, Al would have to stop and catch his breath, or fight another wave of intense arousal. He just wished they could hurry up and get to the apartment so he could go to his room and jerk off to his highly indecent thoughts of Edward before he quite literally exploded.

At last, they reached the door. Ed fumbled for a few minutes in his pockets for the keys, muttering soft curses, Al watching him all the while. He found himself unable to peel his gaze away from the gorgeous man in front of him, and soon, a plan formed in his intoxicated mind. Letting his hormones get the better of him, he jerked the key out of Ed's hand, mumbling something about being "too damn slow" and shoved the key into the lock with gusto, unlocking it and storming inside. Ed followed cautiously, not sure what had happened to Al.

"Al? You okay? Come on, let's get you in bed."

Al stopped waking and turned on his heels quickly, and before Ed could question the look of absolute lust in Al's eyes, he was shoved against the closed door and was having his mouth devoured by his little brother. Al held nothing back, freely moaning as loud as he dared as he finally tasted his brother; there were small hints of alcohol, but nowhere near as much as Al knew he himself had on his lips. His hands ran over Ed's chest, flicking his nipples and making Ed grunt through the kiss. Ed finally managed to break free from Al's tough grip, panting heavily, golden eyes wide.

"Alphonse... What- Ah!"

Any words of protest that had formed on Ed's tongue quickly evaporated when Al's hand dove into Ed's jeans.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bright morning sun hit Edward straight in the face, making him crack his eyes. His heart leaped in his chest when he remembered where he was: in his bed, with Alphonse, and they were both _naked._ Ed did a facepalm as quietly as he could so be wouldn't wake up his slumbering brother/lover.

_Shit, shit, shit! How could I let that happen!? We're brothers, for fuck's sake!_

Beside him, Al snuggled closer. Ed pushed him away gently, but still ended up waking Alphonse. He yawned and scratched his head, giving Ed a sleepy smile.

"Mmm... Good morning, Brother."

That was the last straw. Hearing Al call him "Brother" after the events of the previous night made Ed's skin crawl in the most horrible of ways, but what was worse was that it mildly aroused him. He gulped, suddenly realizing how dry his throat was.

"Y-yeah... Morning..."

Al snuggled closer again and pressed a kiss to Ed's bare chest, apparently oblivious to Ed's discomfort. Ed's heart pounded in his chest, and he couldn't determine exactly why. On one hand, he was disgusted, shocked, and mentally scarred for life. But, on the other hand, last night had been the greatest sexual experience he'd ever had. He realized that a part of him had always loved Al the way his brother loved him, the sick, unnatural way. Last night just seemed to release all the feelings he had been pushing to the side for years.

Ed decided that he needed to talk to Al. They needed to understand what the previous night meant.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?"

Ed sat up in bed and sighed, running his fingers through his bangs.

"Why did you do those things to me last night?" _And why did I agree to do them?_ "It's not right, you know. We're family, blood relatives."

Al frowned a little at the question, but answered, "Because, Ed, I love you. Much more than I should."

Even though the response was not a surprise to Edward, he still searched desperately for some sort of excuse that would explain why they had done what they did, something other than the truth.

"Are you sure, Alphonse?" He asked in a weak voice. "It wasn't just the alcohol making you do and feel those things?"

Al nodded. "I.. I've felt this way for a long time. I guess last night the alcohol helped me be brave enough to... you know."

Ed made a small "mm hm" sound of understanding and took a deep breath. It was now or never. As awful a subject as it was, he needed to discuss it.

"Al, we can't be together. I hope you understand that."

The look of hurt on the younger's face was enough to make Ed's resolve crumble, but he kept a stiff upper lip. "No matter how I feel about you, we can't do this anymore. Last night never should have happened-"

"Wait. How do you feel about me, Brother?"

Damn it.

Ed closed his eyes, as if being unable to see would make it easier to reveal his dirty little secret.

"I love you too."

Even with his eyes still closed, he could tell that there were tears rolling down Al's cheeks. "B-but, why can't we be together, then? We l-love each other..."

Ed grasped Al's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "We. Are. Brothers, Alphonse! Don't you see how wrong this is!?"

Al mumbled something, but Ed didn't quite catch it. "What'd you say?"

"I said," Al started determinately, "what's one more sin in our life? We've done so many wrong things that we're going to hell anyway. Why deny ourselves this happiness after we've been through so much?"

Ed couldn't deny that his little brother had a point. But was he really willing to give up what little morals he had left?

_We tired to resurrect the dead. An incestuous relationship is nothing compared to that, _Ed mused. He had made his decision.

"Fine, Al. You win."

Al threw himself on top of Ed, tackling him and pinning him against the bed while he kissed him. Ed's heart fluttered pleasantly, and he kissed back passionately.

_Something that feels so natural can't possibly be bad, right?_

**A/N: Not really sure where this one came from. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and review please! I may continue this if it gets enough reviews. It's all up to you guys!**

**~MorDuTheBronyBear**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is all I could come up with for a second part. This was always intended to be a PWP, so I never had anything planned. Like most of my fics, this just sorta... happened. That said, this is probably the last chapter of this. Enjoy!**

Edward had never been the romantic type. His tough, "Stay the hell away from me" disposition didn't leave any room for the question of romance (or even being in a relationship, for that matter), and Ed preferred to keep it that way.

But, as it had always been, Edward couldn't hold back his affections for his brother, and now that they were together, Ed found that he couldn't keep his hands off his brother's perfect body. Not that Alphonse minded, of course.

So, when Ed thought about where he was, he didn't find it as odd as he might have if the man in his arms, the one pressed to his chest, wasn't his own flesh and blood brother.

Ed and Al swayed to the soft music playing in the restaurant, one of Ed's hands resting on the small of Al's back, the other caressing the younger's hair. Against his big brother's chest, Al sighed happily and continued dancing, inhaling Ed's cologne that he only wore for special occasions.

"Edward?"

Al tilted his head up to look at Ed. Ed smiled a little and made a "Hmm?" sound.

"Thanks for bringing us here."

Ed kissed Al on the head and replied, "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you, you know."

"Of course I know."

"Good. Never forget that."

They danced a few moments more until the song ended. Then they returned to their quiet corner table, where the only source of light was the candle in the center. It was so romantic that the eldest Elric would've gagged in disgust had he not been there on a date with the one he loved. Ed sipped his champagne and looked over the menu, trying to decide between the spaghetti and steak. He decided on the steak and folded the menu up, watching as Al looked over the choices as well. Al looked up at Ed and asked, "What did you order, Brother?"

"The steak. It looks pretty tasty."

Al nodded in understanding. "I think I'll order that too."

Ed leaned across the table and exchanged a quick lip-to-lip kiss with Al just as the waiter approached the table.

"How may I- Edward? Alphonse?"

A chill shot down Ed's spine as he heard that voice. It couldn't be...

"What the- Mustang!? You're a waiter_ and _a bartender!?"

A look of pure shock was plastered across the raven haired man's face; he had just witnessed the brothers, whom he had known for years, ever since they were children, kissing!

"Y-yes." He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to the table. "What are you doing, Edward!?" He looked at Alphonse. "That is your brother," he pointed out in a harsh whisper that dripped with undertones of disgust.

Ed shot Mustang his most scathing look and replied, "Mind your own business, bastard. What we do with each other is none of your fucking business."

Roy's eyes widened. "'We'? You mean Al _wants_ this? You're not molesting him?"

Ed made small choking sounds as he tried to hold in his rage while Alphonse nodded. "Please, sir, try to understand."

"Edward, Alphonse, this is-"

"Unnatural, sick, sinful, all of the above," Ed cut him off abruptly. "We know, okay?"

Mustang sighed deeply. "Edward, this doesn't need to continue. Nobody will accept this. You'll both probably end up in a mental facility-"

That was the last straw for Edward. With a growl, he grabbed Roy's shirt collar and pinned him to the table, the place settings getting shoved off onto the floor. Around them, the other diners gasped and mumbled about the scene unfolding.

"Listen up, Mustang! It's _our_ life and we'll do what we want! Stay out of it! If people don't like it, fuck them!"

He released Mustang, whose eyes were wide with shock. Ed grabbed Al's hand and they left the restaurant without paying for the champagne.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, back at the apartment, Al was a mess. He had convinced himself that everything was his fault, and that wasn't too far from the truth. If he hadn't gotten drunk and slept with Ed, they would probably still be where they were previously: trying to hide their feelings from each other.

It would've been a much better situation, Al decided, than having all their friends hating them for being together.

Ed found him in his old room, the one he slept in before they started sharing a bed; he was feigning sleep, even though he knew he wasn't fooling Ed. His brother entered the room silently and sat on the bed; he started to rub Al's back gently.

"I know you're awake, Al," Ed said softy in the darkness. "Will you talk to me?"

The bed shook slightly as Al flipped over to face Edward.

"I have nothing to say," Al replied weakly.

"Yeah, sure. You've just been crying for no reason and just decided on a whim to sleep alone." Ed sighed and smiled a little. "Sit up and talk to me, Al."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Al did as he was told, though his frown never faltered. "I-it's all my fault," Al whispered. "If it wasn't for me, we could still have Mustang as our friend."

"Is that it?"

Al gave his brother a puzzled look.

Ed chuckled a little and took Al's hand in his own. "Mustang is just one guy. We can live without him."

Al could feel more tears coming, but he forced them back. "But what about everyone else? No one can know about us, Ed! No one will accept it!"

Before he knew it, Edward's face was inches from his own, golden eyes shining with emotion.

"Alphonse, don't worry about that. If our friends don't like the fact that we love each other..." He paused, "...then they don't have to be around us anymore. Like I told Mustang: They can fuck off."

And then, the obvious question: "So, you don't hate me for ruining our lives?"

To Al's surprise, Ed gave him a warm smile. "This sure is familiar. Remember, Al? I was always afraid you hated me, and now it's the other way around."

Al found himself giggling a little; it was quite ironic. The Elric brothers were extremely prone to guilt and self loathing, it seemed. It must've run through their DNA.

Ed turned serious once more. "Alphonse, how the hell could I ever hate you? Sure, that first night when you came onto me, I was freaked out, but that was only because I never would've thought you felt that way about me. But what happened as a result of that night is Us, and Us is what I always wanted." He looked Alphonse in the eyes and cupped Al's chin. "Nothing is your fault, and I don't hate you."

Before Al could speak, his big brother's tongue was down his throat and there was a pleasantly warm body on top of his. Yes, he was not to blame for anything, and no matter how the future turned out, Ed certainly didn't hate him.


End file.
